


Primal Urges

by GirthMan



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Animalistic, Cock Slapping, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Forced, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Rutting, Threesome - F/F/M, Unconscious Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirthMan/pseuds/GirthMan
Summary: CommissionEvery so often, Beast Boy's animalistic urges get the better of him.Most of the time, the rest of the Teen Titans are there to keep him from getting too out of control.This time, Raven is unfortunate enough to find herself alone in Titans Tower with Beast Boy, and there's no one around to help her...
Relationships: Garfield Logan & Raven, Garfield Logan/Raven, Koriand'r & Raven (DCU), Koriand'r/Raven (DCU)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Primal Urges

Raven enjoyed Titan Tower the most when it was deserted. That wasn’t to say that she didn’t like spending time with the other Titans. She just found them to be… _grating_ after too much time together. A good stretch of solitude was good every once in a while, after all, and it felt nice to put comfort over appearances every so often.   
  
Raven’s purple hair fluttered as she lazily floated out of her room. Dressed only in her skintight leotard, she yawned, stretching as she hovered inches off the floor. One of the best perks of having the tower to herself, she decided, was uninterrupted access to the kitchen. As she rounded the corner, however, she quickly came to realize that she was _not,_ in fact, alone.   
  
She sighed softly, silently mourning her lost night of “me” time as her violet eyes settled on Beast Boy. Her green-skinned teammate was walking the halls in a daze, seemingly perturbed, staggering around corners out of sight and right back around again. Raven raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, cocking her head as she stared at the odd spectacle.   
  
“Beast Boy?” she called. “Are you… _okay?”_ _  
_ _  
_ His head snapped toward her, his gaze suddenly shifting in her direction. He looked even more uneasy now that he was standing still, hunched over just enough to give Raven the sneaking suspicion that something definitely wasn’t right with him. He lurched forward, taking uneven steps, picking up speed until he was practically running toward Raven, only to stop short before her. She drew back a step, surprised by his behavior. He eyed her up and down, his green eyes wide and unfocused, his pupils dilated.   
  
“Hey, Rae,” Beast Boy muttered, practically slurring his words. “You look good today…”   
  
He sniffed, shivering as he smelled Raven. She cringed, letting out a disgusted groan as he tried to press his nose against her, leaning against her even as she tried pushing him back. He was alarmingly persistent, though, forcing himself against her and pushing her back against the wall.   
  
“You look _really_ good today…”   
  
Raven’s breath was pushed from her chest as Beast Boy shoved her back. Winded, she managed to push him back, but only briefly. Her surprise turned to anger, her eyes narrowing as she stared in disbelief at him.   
  
“What is _wrong_ with you?!” Raven spat, shielding her chest with her arms. “You’d _better_ have a good- _AH!”_ _  
_ _  
_ _SMACK!_ _  
_ _  
_ Raven’s head snapped to the side. She gasped shakily, slowly drawing a hand to her stinging, red cheek in shock.   
  
_He slapped me!_ _  
_ _  
_ Raven’s mind clung to the thought for a beat. She almost couldn’t believe it.   
  
_Beast Boy just SLAPPED me!_ _  
_ _  
_ Slowly, Raven lifted her head, her gaze coming to rest on Beast Boy’s wild eyes. She saw it now. His wild expression, the drool running down his chin, the heavy, labored breaths he was drawing in; it could all mean only _one_ thing.   
  
“ _Oh, fuck,”_ Raven muttered, dread creeping over her body. “ _Your Alpha is back…”_ _  
_ _  
_ Beast Boy was quick to confirm her fears. She yelped as she was thrown to the ground, just barely managing to catch herself and land on all fours. She pushed herself up, but Beast Boy was too fast for her. She only managed to kneel by the time he had her wrists pinched together in his firm grasp. She winced, groaning as his fingers locked around her hands.   
  
The last time this had happened, Raven remembered, the rest of the Titans had been on hand and had quickly put a stop to it before things could get out of control. Now, though, Raven was all alone, completely at the mercy of Beast Boy’s animalistic urges. She glanced down for just a moment - a choice she immediately came to regret - and saw the bulge of his erection throbbing eagerly against his pants.   
  
Beast Boy held Raven in place with a single hand. He was _more_ than strong enough to restrain her now, his primal instincts instilling him with enough raw strength to keep even a half-demon in check. With his free hand, he ripped open his pants, carelessly tearing his clothes away to free his cock.   
  
Raven swallowed nervously, pursing her lips as she got her first look at Beast Boy’s shaft. It was _huge,_ Raven thought, far bigger than she ever could have imagined a penis would be. This definitely wasn’t how she imagined her first time going, and if she could help it, this _wasn’t_ how it was going down.   
  
“Beast Boy,” Raven began as calmly as she could manage. “Listen _very_ carefully… Whatever you’re thinking of doing, I _promise_ that you will regret it before the day is over… So why don’t you just let me go, and-,”   
  
She didn’t get a chance to finish. She was interrupted by a firm, meaty _slap_ as Beast Boy swung his hips. His cock smacked her across the face, leaving a smear of pre-cum on her reddened cheek. She couldn’t believe how she was being treated. She couldn’t even think of a response. The absolute _disrespect_ she was being shown was beyond anything she could possibly have prepared for. It hit her then, right after the shaft across her cheek…   
  
Right now, Beast Boy didn’t see Raven as a _person;_ he saw her as a _mate._ _  
_ _  
_ Still securing Raven with a single hand, Beast Boy wrapped his fingers around his thick, pulsing shaft. He lined himself up with Raven’s tightly-sealed lips, rubbing his cockhead against her mouth. She whimpered, defiant as she could be as she stared, wide-eyed at the big, green member pushing against her lips. She felt the pressure against her mouth increasing. Beast Boy grunted in frustration, thrusting against Raven’s face in an attempt to force her mouth open.   
  
Raven wasn’t about to let this happen if she could help it. Beast Boy released her hands, planting both hands on either side of her face to try forcing her mouth open. Now was her chance. Raven pushed against Beast Boy’s thighs, trying with all her might to lean back far enough to slip out of his grasp. What she hadn’t been prepared for, however, was just how _strong_ he was.   
  
“ _MMMPHHH!”_ _  
_ _  
_ A defiant, muffled cry was all Raven could manage as Beast Boy pried her lips open and forced his cock into her mouth. She felt her jaw stretching as wide as it could, pushed to uncomfortable limits around Beast Boy’s pulsing girth. He gave her no time to get used to this new, unpleasant sensation, though. Now, all he cared about was claiming her as his own, and no amount of muffled whimpering or whining was going to change his mind.   
  
Raven gagged, her eyes going wide with shock as Beast Boy thrust. His cock plunged down her throat, bulging her neck around his thick shaft. His balls _smacked_ against her chin, catching a spurt of saliva as Raven coughed and gurgled around him.   
  
Beast Boy tasted like nothing Raven had ever quite experienced. There was the slight saltiness of his skin, of course, but something else told Raven that this was far from normal. Something she couldn’t quite place quickly came to dominate her senses. The smell of his animal-like musk as her nose was pressed against his groin made her dizzy. No matter how she tried to shut him out, he was right there in the very forefront of her mind. This wasn’t going to end, Raven realized, until Beast Boy was done with her.   
  
She only hoped that he would finish quickly.   
  
Beast Boy started to fuck Raven’s face in earnest. He swung his hips hard and fast, the wet, loud _slap_ of his balls on her chin quickly filling the hallway. Raven pounded her fists on his waist, trying with every passing moment to pull her head back. She found, though, that while her head _was_ moving, it was Beast Boy who was in control.   
  
Raven was rocked back and forth, roughly jerked to and fro by Beast Boy as he used her like a toy. His cock glided in and out of her virgin throat almost _too_ smoothly, spewing copious amounts of pre-cum and saliva to coat Raven’s windpipe. Raven could only cough and gag around him, drool running down her chin and dripping onto her chest. Tears streaked down her cheeks, running black with mascara as she fought for each breath. Her lungs burned and her throat ached. Her struggles were getting weaker as she found herself running out of air.   
  
Beast Boy panted heavily, not sparing Raven a second glance even as he facefucked her nearly unconscious. All he cared about was the wet hole his cock had found its way into. He pumped her throat hard and fast, moving his hips like some primal engine until, finally, he got what he wanted.   
  
Raven’s vision had begun to blur when Beast Boy slammed his hips forward for the last time. Her eyes went wide and she let out a wet, muffled squeal as she felt him swell in her throat. His hot, heavy balls pulsed strongly against her chin, wet with her spit, as they began pumping out their load.   
  
Raven gurgled pathetically, gagging weakly as Beast Boy’s cock spewed thick, sticky ropes of jizz down her throat. She felt it gushing into her stomach, erupting from his tip in unbelievably fat wads of gooey whiteness. She retched reflexively, dry-heaving around him as her body tried to expel the invasive fluid. She was relieved only for a moment to be rid of Beast Boy’s cum. That relief quickly fizzled out once Raven realized the cum surging back up her throat had nowhere to go.   
  
Raven sputtered, gagging and coughing as her mouth filled with Beast Boy’s load. The overpowering, salty, musky spunk bubbling over her tongue made her gag powerfully. She wanted nothing more than to spit it out, but with Beast Boy’s twitching cock still plugging her lips, she was out of luck. Slimy ropes of cum squirted from her mouth. Tears ran freely down her cheeks, and she whimpered around the throbbing shaft in her mouth as she made the decision to swallow.   
  
Reluctantly, Raven gulped down Beast Boy’s jizz. It was either that or choke on it, she reasoned as the slimy mouthful of semen slipped back down her sore throat. She heaved again, but kept everything down this time. Beast Boy sighed and, finally, pulled his cock from Raven’s throat, releasing her. She doubled over, coughing and sputtering, as what was left of Beast Boy’s load splattered onto the floor between her knees.   
  
Beast Boy grabbed Raven by the hair and yanked her head back up. He wasn’t quite finished, she quickly came to realize. He stroked his cock, prompting Raven to squeeze her eyes closed. She felt a hot, sticky rope of jizz spray across her face, followed by another, and then another, and _another_ still. Beast Boy groaned as he finished on Raven’s face and in her hair, leaving her an absolute mess of sticky, white cream by the time he released her.   
  
A sense of bittersweet relief washed over Raven. She knelt there, her eyes still closed, shivering as she thanked her lucky stars that this was finally over. Hesitantly, she raised a shaky hand to wipe her eyes, clearing away the runny cum and mascara so she could see. Beast Boy’s still-erect cock filled her vision, standing over her, throbbing just as powerfully as before. Raven’s spirits instantly fell. This _wasn’t_ over, she realized.   
  
Raven had just enough time to dread what was about to happen before Beast Boy pushed her onto her back. He was on her in an instant, straddling her waist, effortlessly swatting away her hands as she tried to stop him. He grabbed hold of her leotard and pulled, ripping the skintight garment from her chest. Her perky tits spilled out, their rippling and bouncing stilled as Beast Boy roughly groped them.   
  
“ _AH! Stop!”_ Raven cried. “B- Beast Boy, _NO!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Raven squirmed, kicking and struggling futilely as Beast Boy pawed at her chest. He squeezed and pinched her breasts, roughly toying with her nipples until they stiffened under his forceful touch.   
  
It was then, with Beast Boy pinning Raven to the floor, that Starfire rounded the corner.   
  
The struggling pair went still for a moment, staring blankly at the Tamaranean. Starfire stared back, her bright, green eyes unblinking as she took in the sight of her friends grappling for dominance. Her eyes seemed to light up as she noticed the cum streaked across Raven’s face.   
  
“ _Star!”_ Raven called desperately. “ _Starfire!_ Y- You have to help me!”   
  
“ _Oh,_ friend Raven!” Starfire squeaked, clasping her hands together. “I _never_ expected that you would so enthusiastically participate in _bonk-bols!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Raven’s hopes were dashed as Starfire hurried over to her. The Tamaranean, she realized, _was_ helping, but she had clearly confused Raven’s pleas for assistance for some alien ritual or another.   
  
“Starfire, _wait!”_ Raven urged. “This isn’t _bonk-bols,_ he’s _raping_ \- _MMMFFF!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Starfire sat on Raven’s face, silencing her. She hiked up her skirt and slid her panties aside, wiggling her hips and grinding against Raven’s face, flipping her fiery-red hair as she pinned her wrists to the floor.   
  
“ _Hush,_ Raven!” Starfire ordered, her pussy rubbing against Raven’s mouth. “It is clear that you have lost the battle for dominance! Beast Boy _must_ be allowed to claim his prize!”   
  
Beast Boy grinned, sliding off of Raven’s waist and forcing her soft, pale thighs apart. Starfire leaned forward, sparing a hand for just long enough to rip away the remainder of her helpless friend’s leotard. Nude and immobilized, there was nothing between Raven’s tight, virgin pussy and Beast Boy’s throbbing cock now. She could only wait, her head squeezed between Starfire’s strong thighs, for the inevitable.   
  
Beast Boy lined himself up, pressing his cockhead against Raven’s opening. An anxious, muffled squeak was all she could manage as she felt the first bit of pressure against her folds. Beast Boy was already pushing into her, forcing her silky walls to stretch open for him. He was even more impatient than he had been before.   
  
With one firm thrust, Beast Boy penetrated Raven, driving himself balls-deep into her. She screamed against Starfire, inadvertently getting a taste of the Tamaranean’s wet pussy as she cried out. Beast Boy was _much_ too big for her. He stretched her uncomfortably, his cock dragging against her inner walls as her body tensed and flexed around him, trying to expel his intruding member.   
  
Raven could only grunt and gasp, the pain of being so forcefully deflowered causing her body to tighten up. Her reflexive reactions made Beast Boy’s movements all the more uncomfortable. She could feel every inch of him as he pounded her, his cock roughly pumping in and out and in and out over and over again. That alone was almost more than she could bear. Stuck beneath Starfire’s butt, though, forced to taste and smell the fresh, upwomanly arousal leaking onto her face, was enough to make Raven give up entirely.   
  
Beast Boy fucked Raven as hard as he could, even after she had gone limp. His hips _snapped_ rhythmically against hers, and her tits bounced in time with his thrusts. Raven lapped weakly at Starfire’s pussy, resigned to her situation, her mind a blank haze as her body was rocked back and forth. She could hear Beast Boy grunting like an animal and Starfire moaning like a shameless whore. It was as if she had lost all meaning in their eyes, having been reduced to nothing but a toy for them to abuse.   
  
Raven managed only a weak, shaky groan when Beast Boy bottomed out inside of her. His balls pulsed against her sore, puffy pussy lips. She felt him pumping his load into her, filling her to the brim with fresh, sticky heat. He rolled his hips, grinding against her, grunting and growling as he bred her. Every shot felt thicker and hotter than the last, and by the time everything was done, Raven’s freshly-deflowered cunt was leaking with Beast Boy’s gooey, white jizz.   
  
Beast Boy only pulled out once he had squeezed out every last drop. Raven’s sex twitched for just a moment, and then Beast Boy’s load spilled out, leaking onto the floor. Starfire, her pussy dripping-wet, climbed off of her face. The Tamaranean bit her lip and eyed Raven’s leaking slit hungrily, running her hands over Raven’s naked body.   
  
“Beast Boy?” Starfire began. “May _I_ please have a turn?”   
  
\---   
  
Raven gasped sharply, jolting upright. Her skin was dotted with a cold sweat, and her blankets clung to her bare skin. A shaky smile formed on her lips as she ran a hand through her frazzled hair.   
  
_“J- Just a dream,”_ Raven muttered thankfully. “It was all just a- a dream!”   
  
“ _Mmm…_ What was a dream?”   
  
Starfire’s voice sent a chill down Raven’s spine. The ache hit her just as Starfire and Beast Boy sat up beside her. She groaned, shuddering at the soreness between her legs and in her throat. A lingering stickiness in her pussy told her that this was _very_ real, and that she had been unconscious for most of what had happened to her.   
  
“I am _so_ glad you’re awake again, Raven!” Starfire chirped, slipping between her legs. “I was worried I would not get to have as much fun as Beast Boy had!”   
  
Raven opened her mouth to protest, only for Beast Boy to straddle her face and stuff his cock down her throat. The regrettably-familiar feeling of his shaft sliding past her lips and over her tongue did away with any doubts Raven still harbored in some far corner of her mind. This was no dream, but a waking nightmare. She felt fresh, hot tears roll down her cheeks just as Starfire’s tongue slipped between the abused folds of her pussy. She didn’t know what was worse; knowing that Beast Boy and Starfire would probably keep her like this for the rest of the night, or the fact that it was starting to feel strangely…   
  
_Good..._ _  
_


End file.
